This invention relates to modified polyvinyl chloride molding compositions comprising polymers of phenylalkyl or phenyloxaalkyl acrylates as the component imparting high impact resistance and transparency.
Modified polyvinyl chloride molding compositions exhibiting impact resistance and a certain transparency have been described in the literature.
Thus, for example, a graft copolymer has been produced from vinyl chloride and chlorinated polyethylene, which is disclosed as having superior properties with respect to transparency and impact resistance, according to DAS No. 2,003,331, especially at column 1, lines 1-25. However, as shown by the comparative tests disclosed herein, the properties of this graft polymer are definitely in need of improvement regarding transparency and impact resistance.
DAS No. 2,013,020 describes graft copolymers, prepared by first graft-polymerizing a monomer mixture of styrene or .alpha.-methylstyrene onto a butyl- or 2-ethylhexyl acrylate polymer in the presence of crosslinking comonomers and then polymerizing vinyl chloride in suspension in the presence of the resultant graft polymer.
Again, the comparative tests herein show that the polyvinyl chloride molding compositions prepared in this way are not yet satisfactory with regard to transparency and impact resistance.
Other literature references, such as, for example, German Pat. No. 2,621,522, describe transparent, impact-resistant polyvinyl chloride molding compositions produced by mixing polyvinyl chloride, a graft polymer and a copolymer, wherein the graft polymer and the copolymer each consist of at least three components and must be prepared by multistage polymerization. In view of this expensive manufacturing method, one objective of the present invention is to provide highly impact-resistant and highly transparent polyvinyl chloride molding compositions which can be manufactured at comparatively low cost.